phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
Phaluhm Phoueck
State of Phaluhm Phoueck (Phaluhm: Estado ng Phaluhm Phoueck, Spanish: Islas Familiares)''' is a sovereign state in South East Asia. It consists of five islands, which are also states, Nazahezan, Kota Kambular, Nuybuey, Retatto and Magazena. These islands make up the Phaluhm Archipelago. Phaluhm Phoueck is a consitutional and a parlimentary republic. Phaluhm Phoueck has about 541,465 inhabitants, mostly Native Phaluhm's. They are dispersed across the entire atoll and also in the cities such as Dauham Sammar Hazaham, Westal City or Javahezam. Phaluhm is the third densely populated country in the world before the Monaco and Singapore. Nuybuey is the most densely populated island in the world. Its first settlers were the Bruneians, when they established Dauham Sammar Hazaham, and brought Islam to the country in 1482. In 1670, the Spaniards discovered Phaluhm Phoueck. They started colonising the island as part of the Spanish East Indies, which included the Philippines. After the Seven Year War, the Spainish gave all of the islands to the British. Phaluhm was a seperate entity from British East Indies until 1946 in which it was independent with a Sultan. In 1979, a coup disposed the sultan and installed a dictator which ruled from 1979 to 1998, in which his rule collapsed due to the Asian Financial Crisis. Phaluhm Phoueck today has a strong economy, mostly developed, and a highly technological country. It mostly has high education rates and has two major religions, Islam which counts for 45% of the total population and Christianity which counts for 52% of the total population. Its main economic partners are the US, EU, Japan, Australia and New Zealand. It is also a member of UN, OIC, ASEAN, ACD, APEC, and WTO. Etyomology Phaluhm Phoueck is derived by the inhabitants of the islands ('''Phaluhm, which derived from Vietnamese: Pháp Luân) and the then sultanate of Phoueck '''(which derived from '''Phó Eúk). It was later simplified to Phaluhm Phoueck, during romanisation of Baybayin, which was also used by the Tagalog people in the Philippines. The native spelling caused the Spanish to call the islands, Islas Familiares '(The Familiar Islands) and is the name of Phaluhm Phoueck in Spanish and Portuguese. Every other language uses the full native name, Phaluhm Phoueck. Geography ''Main article [[Geography of Phaluhm Phoueck|'here]]'' Phaluhm Phoueck is an small atoll in the West Pacific Ocean with an area of 348.5km2. It comprises of three major islands, Nazahezan which hosts its capital Dauham Sammar Hazaham, Kambular and Magazena. It is situated in the Phaluhm Phoueck Time which is UTC +8. The smaller islands are flat and shallow. The main produce is mostly bananas, mangos and pineapples. It has only two seasons, wet and dry, due to its tropical location and has a tempreture range of 22 degrees to 33 degrees. Nuybuey is the densest island in the world and Kambular and Nazahezan being significantly dense. The main states are named after the islands (with the exception of Kota Kamular) : Nazahezan, Kota Kambular, Nuybuey, Retatto and Magazena. Islands The Phaluhm Atoll is comprised of Nazahezan is the main island of Phaluhm Phoueck. It hosts the capital and the largest city of Phaluhm Phoueck, Dauham Sammar Hazaham. The islands are mostly flat with huge overstretching beaches. The islands can be used to grow certain plantations however the island stands in an oil rich area so much of the economy is based on offshore oil drills. The Rettato Islands are a small island chain that stretch from Magazena to Kambular. The town of Faraton Bisu sits at one of the islands. History Main article 'here'' Brunei Era The islands were largley uninhabitanted until the Bruneians came in 1482. They established a trading post in Dauham Sammar Hazaham, to trade with the Ming Dyansty and Maynila. It was named the Phaluhm Phoueck Sultanate. The land was fairly quiet as it was only used to trade tropical fruits. The Bruneians then founded the city of Dauham Sammar Hazaham. It was an Islamised sultanate until the arival of Ferdianand Magellan of Portugal that turly changed Phaluhm Phoueck forever. The king of Phaluhm Phoueck exiled to Brunei until their great-grandchildren became king of the British Protectrate. Spanish East Indies Era In 1582, Ferdianand Magellan landed at Dauham Sammar Hazaham. Spanish colonalisim strated when the Spaniards from the Philippines, landed at the islands of Magazena and Rettato. They established the city of Westal and Reval. They then set sail to Duaham Sammar Hazaham to fight off the Bruneians and establish the new city of Dauham Sammar Hazaham. They then changed the name to Alanka. It was quiet as it was a very small population, with little or no rebels. They brought Spanish culture to the isles, and the named the isles to Las Isles Faluham Fhoueck. British East India Era In 1763, the Spanish were forced to bring the entire atoll to the British as war repartitions. The atoll was entirely controlled by the British, however they kept the original Spanish buildings and modernised the cities. In 1800, the entire colony was controlled by the British East India Company until 1874 when it collapsed. Direct British rule was imposed after that as the colony of the British Indochinese Islands. The island was redundant and had virtually no economy apart from farming and fishing. The Sultan and the Raja was set by the British to impose rule in Phaluhm locally. However in 1922, the discovery of off-shore oil in Phaluhm waters defined the future of Phaluhm. Japanese Era The Japanese then invaded Phaluhm Phoueck and made it an puppet government. They also exploited the massive oil reserves that Phaluhm held. The British then faught back and it was regained. But tensions about independence was so high, that the Phaluhm Civil War broke out, and the revolutionarys won. The British then departed a few months later. Last British Era & Independence In 1948, due to the Indian rebelion, harsher rule of the Phaluhm people was imposed, leading a backlash of protesters. In 1957, the Federation of Malaya act was passed by the British Government and it was planned to incorporate Phaluhm in to Malaysia. However local support was low and they urged the British Government to instead make Phaluhm in to a seperate entity. In December 1959, the Phaluhm Independence Referendum was held and it showed an overwhelming majority supporting Independence. In 1960, Phaluhm declared independence from Britian and was recognised by other countries. Phaluhm was governed by an minority Islamic monarchy from 1960 to 1979 which had a lot of negative support from the majority Christians who felt that they were being suppresed. The 1977 Wikas Massacre provoked protests against the fundamentalist Islamic Regime which esculated to the 1979 Phaluhm Revolution. Pre 1979 Era Square]] After independence, Phaluhm was set to become an Islamic state, but this was proven unpopular to the east. This then later became an uprising by 1963, by the Phoueckan people, and by 1979, just 1 month after the Iranian Revolution, they marched to Dauham Sammar Hazaham, and demanded an democratic, non-religious, non-corrupt government. Within 1 month, King Nuyel Nattal was deposed by the army and in Kehm Hamal stepped in to power until 1998 after the Asian Financial Crisis. Politics Main article [[Politics of Phaluhm Phoueck|'here]]'' The main parties are the Conservities, Liberal Nationals, Labour and Greens. Some independent parties also are present. Its is a parlimentary system. It has two houses, the Senate which is the upper house, and the Houses of Repersentatives which is the lower house. Elections lasts for four years. Economy Main article [[Economy of Phaluhm Phoueck|'here']] Phaluhm Phoueck has a strong and stabile economy, largely due to the fact it is an ASEAN member. It imports most things from its neighbours such as Indonesia, Malyasia, Vietnam and the Philippines. It only exports produce, oil, coal and gold. Some larger companies host their Asian headquaters in Phaluhm Phoueck. Transportation Although a very small nation, Phaluhm Phoueck has a variety of transport options to the public. These are motorways, rail lines, boats and airlines. Metro is only available for Dauham Sammar Hazaham residents only. Jeepney ]]Phaluhm Phoueck, similar to the Philippines embraces the concept of jeepneys which were leftovers of World War 2. There are very few bus routes in Phaluhm, however jeepneys act as a form of bus public transportation. Motorways Phaluhm Phoueck has six motorway roads, each of them going to different places. They sometimes cross to other islands. The first motorway was the M1, from Dauham Sammar Hazaham to Javahezam, but that has been extending to Tansato in 1999. The original section was opened in 1954. * M1 (1954): 'Dauham Sammar Hazaham (Nryenahagan, Kahal Kampular, New Nugyeniy) - 'M2 - Busan - A2 - Javahezam (Sabino-Hezyno, Kutakalan Bay) - Tansato * M2 (1969): 'Nallek (East Nallek) - 'M1 -''' Tohezeck (Center) - Mahazam - Kota Kambular * '''M3 (1969) Nuevert * M4 (1974) Rohal (Stalata, Lampaong) - Moyveula * M5 (1979) Wikas - Reval * M6 (1984) Westal City (Nembagton, Rosal) - Klas Bay - Rembal - Westal City (Hanata) Railways The main provider of Phaluhm Phoueck trains are the government, operating under the name Rail Phaluhm. The first railway line built was the Southern Spirit line in 1948. This then branched out to other lines. * Southern Spirit line (1948): Grand Central Station - Farraton Basu station - Tohezeck station - Mahazam station - Puerto Jesalan station - Kota Kambular station - Kamirbia station - Nuevert station * [[East-West line|'East-West line']]' (1949):Grand Central Station'Grand Central station - Ngywall station - Moyveula station * Island Liner (1969): ' 'Grand Central Station - Rohal station - Bay sa Lhan station - Javahezam station - Tansato station * Bay South Western line (1970): Grand Central Station - Farraton Basu station - Uktebattar station - San Sabyleo station * Bay North line (1985): Grand Central Station - Taoralan station - Nallek station * W-R direct line (1991): 'Wikas station - Dassaryum station - Reval station * 'Three-towns line (2005): 'Klas Bay station - Rembal station - Westal City station * 'Countryliner (2012): Klas Bay West station - Kristtan Kallhal station * Gosal direct line (2016): 'Grand Central Station - Gosal station'' Aviation Airlines * [[Air Phaluhm|'''Air Phaluhm]]' '- flag carrier * [[FlyPhoueck|'FlyPhoueck']]' '- Only serves Asia Pacific regions Airports * Phaluhm Airport - Dauham Sammar Hazaham, Nazahezan * [[Nyel-Nyetastian Airport|'Nyel-Nyetastian Airport']] - Westal City, Magazena Ridesharing and taxi services Taxi services are rare in Phaluhm Phoueck, however ride sharing apps such as Grab has taken popularity in Phaluhm Phoueck. Demographics Phaluhm Phoueck has a diverse ethnicity range, 77% of Phaluhm's population are natively Phaluhm (either Phaluhm mestizos or Malay) whilst 12% are Chinese, 8% are Negrito, 2% Vietnamese and 1% are white expats. The largest cities are Dauham Sammar Hazaham, Javahezan, Westal City and Kota Kambular. The population was recorded to be 541,465 and it is one of the most densly populated countries in the world with 8,021 people per km2, making it the third most densly populated country behind Monaco and Macau. Culture The Phaluhm culture is based of the Filipino culture, and may differ from region to region. In some states it is Chinese orientated but nearly all states have western influences. Many artists and writers are known as true Phalus, such as poets like Naral Masgotal, Nhgyel Sal or writers such as Juhal Maghellan or singers such as Mal Recalo. The drama musuem is regarded as world class, as Phalu is a great drama producing nation. A national hero can be regarded as Mahyen Rembal for Independence or Khalnal Klas for the 1979 Revolution. Education Phaluhm Phoueck follows the British model of education. Primary education starts at 4 (Reception) and ends at 11 (Year 6). Higher education starts at 12 (Year 7) and ends at 16 (Year 11). There are elemenatarry and high schools in every city. There are three universities in Phaluhm Phoueck; Dauham University, Kota Kambular University and Klas Bay University. Foreign Relations Phaluhm Phoueck is a member of the United Nations, Asia Pacific Economic Community, Asia Cooporation Dialoge, Association of Southeast Asian Nations, Trans-Pacific Partnership and the World Trade Organisation. It usualy stays out of disputed areas like Israel and Palestine. The most favoriteable view of Phaluhm Phoueck is the Phillippines. Category:Countries Category:Phaluhm Phoueck